


Компас

by Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, Takishiro



Series: тексты G - PG-13 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: - А расскажите страшную историю, - просит Билли.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты G - PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617370
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Компас

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка в крипипасту; AU с игнорированием Старого Стива.

– А расскажите страшную историю, – просит Билли.

Конец июля; небо высокое и звездное. Почти весь скаутский лагерь собрался у костра. Детей тут много, и все они разных возрастов и не в форме, по одной простой причине: формы на всех не хватило. Обещают, что подвезут еще, но это когда будет. А пока здешний пестрый народ так и ходит в том, чем снабдили их социальные службы, прежде чем они оказались в этом лагере.

Никто не говорит вслух, что и не лагерь это вовсе, а приют. Для тех детей, за которыми после Возвращения никто не пришел.

– Придет обязательно, – говорит вожатый Стив. – Просто после Возвращения везде царит беспорядок, а вас столько мотало по миру, что родители просто еще не нашли ваш след. Придут, надо просто подождать.

Вожатый Баки обычно молчит и вздыхает.

Ребятам оба вожатых нравятся (только девичья спальня разделилась на два враждующих лагеря – те, кто, когда вырастут, выйдут замуж за Стива, и те, кто нацелились на Баки). Но – и об этом тоже особо вслух не говорят – никакие они не вожатые. То есть, раньше у них наверняка была какая-то другая профессия. Может, полицейские. Или пожарные. Или спецагенты – шепчут мальчишки после отбоя. Слишком уж у них у обоих... опасный вид. Особенно у Баки с его железной рукой. Хотя он ей ни разу никого не тронул. Но железную руку за просто так не выдают, в этом уверены обе мальчишеских спальни.

А вообще Баки добрый. Если малышня сильно ему надоедает, только вздохнет себе под нос: «Ну зато не козы», или «Ну зато не Ваканда». Стив тоже добрый, но от Стива надо уворачиваться – слишком уж энергичный. То зарядка по утрам, то поход, то бег в мешках, то уроки по ориентированию. Даже в телефоне не посидеть, даром, что всемирную сеть восстановили.

Теперь вот костры по ночам придумал. Ну... хорошо это, костры, чего уж. Баки банджо принес. Играет только какое-то совсем уж старье: «Не плачь, Сюзанна» или «Джелли-ролл блюз». У Билли дед такое играл. Билли все надеется, что дед за ним придет. Поначалу еще ирландские песни играл, грустные. Но с ирландскими быстро завязали, от них девчонки куксятся.

На кострах жарят зефир, а Баки еще и картошку. Билли попробовал – черная, руки пачкает, а внутри вкусно. И еще они по очереди страшилки рассказывали, пока все, что знали, не рассказали. Теперь вот только на вожатых надежда.

– Какую вам еще историю, – Баки лезет в костер железной рукой и достает еще одну картофелину.

– Страшную! По-настоящему!

Стив почему-то оглядывается на Баки. Такой взгляд у него – мол, ты-то знаешь, что по-настоящему страшно. И делает шаг к нему, так, словно хочет защитить.

– А расскажите, – говорит кто-то, осмелев, – откуда у вас железная рука.

Баки поднимает растерянные глаза.

– Нет уж, – говорит Стив, стоя над ним. – И вообще это очень невежливо такое спрашивать, Кевин. Я тобой недоволен.

Кевин – шестнадцать лет, пять приводов, гроза лагеря, – опускает голову под осуждающим взглядом Стива.

– Я так...

– Ладно. Лучше я расскажу вам... расскажу про компас.

На сей раз Баки смотрит на Стива, и его взгляд читается с легкостью: «Может, не надо?».

Но – это Билли уже знает, – если вожатый Стив что начнет, то уже не остановится.

Стив садится рядом с Баки. Он такой большой, что еле-еле умещается у костра. Его локоть упирается Баки в бок, но тот не реагирует. Как будто привык.

– Так вот, – на сидящих у костра снисходит тишина, прямо, как в церкви. – Это случилось очень давно. Где-то во времена ваших прадедушек. В Бруклине. С двумя мальчишками... примерно твоего возраста, Билли.

Билли кивает. Почему-то приятно, что Стив его выделил. Он обхватывает руками колени, готовясь слушать.

– Как-то раз летом им нечего было делать. Лето, школы нет. Тогда родителям было особенно некогда сидеть с детьми. А у мальчика, который был помладше, назовем его, скажем... Грант, мама работала в больнице и часто дежурила.

– Как моя, – одними губами шепчет Дженна, и Стив ей кивает. – И вот эти два мальчика, которым нечего было делать, решили пойти на кладбище поискать клад.

– Один из них решил, – говорит Баки, не поднимая взгляда от очередной картофелины, которую чистит железной рукой. – Потому что начитался книжек про пиратов и сокровища. И вынес оттуда ценную мысль: что сокровища легче всего искать на кладбище.

– А почему? – спрашивает кто-то из ребят.

– А потому, что на кладбище, если пойти туда ночью, будут гореть огоньки там, где спрятан клад, – наставительно говорит Баки.

– На самом деле второй мальчик – ну, скажем, Джимми – тоже хотел найти клад, – говорит Стив. – Ну или, по крайней мере, ему тоже нечего было делать. Так что однажды ночью, когда мама Гранта была на дежурстве, они взяли с собой свечу, спички, лопату и пошли на кладбище.

– А зачем свечу?

– Чтобы о могилу не споткнуться, пока будешь идти за огоньками, – объясняет Баки. – Там темнотища была.

– Так телефоном же можно подсветить, – похоже, мелкому и невдомек, почему над ним смеются. И смеются-то только самые старшие.

– У нас не было телефонов, Рикки, – мягко говорит Стив, и мелкий ошарашенно раскрывает рот. Кажется, мысль, что у кого-то могло не быть мобильного, уже достаточно его напугала.

– На самом деле оказалось не так уж страшно. Стоял июль, ночи были звездные, даже свечу зажигать не понадобилось. И само кладбище больше было похоже на парк. Спокойное такое... И вот эти мальчишки побродили, поискали огоньки, а потом устали и решили, что нужно уже домой. И тут Грант увидел огонек...

– Сперва подумал, что это светляк, – подхватывает Стив. – Только он был очень странный для светляка. Как будто маленький электрический фонарик прыгает в траве. И почему-то сразу на кладбище потемнело. До этого мальчишки видели все спокойно без свечи, а тут, стоило отвернуться от огонька, ничего не рассмотреть. Даже кладбищенских ворот, хотя они вроде были недалеко. Поэтому волей-неволей, а они пошли за тем светляком. Тем более, что все равно ведь приходили за кладом. Идти пришлось долго; огонек их завел туда, где были совсем старые могилы, камни рассохлись, на них уже даже имен видно почти не было, и даты едва можно разобрать. И вот у одной могилы светляк остановился. И вот что удивительно, он светил прямо на камень, и на нем имя сохранилось, но ни один из мальчиков его почему-то не смог прочитать. Вроде все буквы понятные, а имя не складывается. Только год смерти очень хорошо виден: тысяча семьсот сорок пятый. А огонек начал мигать, как будто торопил. Тогда они стали копать по очереди, и очень скоро лопата наткнулась на что-то металлическое. Выкопали, чуть-чуть почистили – оказалось, это был компас. Хороший такой компас, по тем временам – дорогой. Стали копать еще, но больше ничего не нашли, а потом «светляк» погас, и на кладбище стало страшно. Звезды как будто разом погасли. Так что мальчишки решили больше ничего не искать. И еле-еле выбрались с кладбища, потому что со свечой видно было только ближайшие могилы, а дальше – темнота.

Хорошо, что успели все-таки до утра, и им не попало. Только мама потом ругалась, что грязи натащили, но она же не знала, что грязь с кладбища. А компас уже на следующий день посмотрели. И вот удивительно – вроде он в земле лежал, а с виду был абсолютно новый, не сломанный, ни царапинки. Только показывал почему-то не на север. Стрелка все время поворачивалась туда, откуда они его принесли. То есть – к кладбищу. А еще – под крышкой у него была фотография.

– Что за фотография? – спрашивает кто-то испуганным шепотом.

– Какой-то дамы. Очень красивой. Только она совсем не вязалась с этим компасом. Ведь он явно был новый – мальчишки тогда подумали, может, какой-то грабитель закопал у могилы свое добро. Даже хотели вернуться и попробовать покопать еще... но как-то... не очень-то им обоим хотелось снова идти на кладбище. Ну так вот, фотография была гораздо старше компаса. Дама была не в полный рост, только лицо и плечи, но и так видно было, что фото где-то самого начала викторианских времен... в общем, очень давнее. Ребята решили, что это чья-то бабушка.

– Грабителя? – фыркает кто-то, и на него шикают. Вожатый Стив продолжает как ни в чем не бывало:

– А еще эта дама как будто смотрела прямо на вас. Знаете, бывают такие портреты – кажется, что они следят за вами глазами. И на этой фотографии... взгляд был такой же. Очень... пронзительный. Как будто она видела вас насквозь. От него становилось очень...

– Неуютно, – говорит вожатый Баки..

– Мы... мальчики тогда поссорились насчет того, у кого будет лежать компас. Что было очень странно, потому что до этого они не ссорились ни разу. В конце концов все-таки договорились, что компас будет у Гранта, потому что маме после дежурства некогда рыскать в квартире, и компас легче спрятать. А у Джимми была большая семья, и обязательно кто-нибудь нашел спрятанное и начал задавать вопросы. И тогда бы мальчишкам влетело. Подумали бы, что они его украли...

– Всегда, – вздыхает Кевин. – Всегда так думают про нашего брата.

– И даже если бы рассказали правду, влетело бы все равно, потому что никто не разрешал им ходить на кладбище и копаться в могилах. Ну и вот. Компас остался у Гранта, и тот все время смотрел на даму, пытался представить, кто это, какой она была. И еще все время рисовал ее.

– У него красиво получалось, – вставляет Баки. – Он всегда хорошо рисовал. И сейчас бы мог. Выставлялся бы в галереях, сделал бы себе имя...

– Сейчас не об этом, – морщится вожатый Стив. – Проблема в том, что раньше он рисовал разные вещи, а теперь – одну эту даму. В разных ракурсах. В конце концов она стала приходить к нему во сне. И все время приглашала к себе – то на вечер, то нарисовать ее портрет... Он даже запомнил адрес. Угол Пятой Авеню и Двадцать пятой улицы.

– Ой, – вдруг очень громко говорит Лоретта. Она, как и вожатые – из Бруклина. Бог знает, как ее занесло в Мичиган.

– Что, что такое? – щебечут девчонки.

– Это же адрес Гринвудского кладбища, – говорит Лоретта.

Стив опять кивает.

– Верно.

– Ой, мамочки, – охает кто-то.

– А потом начались неприятности, – говорит Стив. – Сначала у Ба... у Джимми отец вылетел с работы. Вы ведь знаете про Великую депрессию?

Вежливая Дженна поднимает руку, как будто они на занятии, а не сидят вокруг костра.

– Мисс Фоли говорит, что депрессию очень трудно выявить. Она говорит, у вас двоих должна быть очень тяжелая депрессия, а по вам и не ска...

Кто-то очень кстати пихает Дженну в бок, и она возмущенно замолкает. Стив и Баки переглядываются.

– У тебя депрессия, Стив? – спрашивает Баки.

– Э-э... Ну, мы, конечно, должны доверять профессиональному мнению мисс Фоли. Но не тяжелая. Не очень. А вообще-то, – Стив снова поворачивается к ним, – мы о другой Депрессии. Вы же учили историю? Случился обвал биржи, и Америка стала очень бедной. Вам наверняка об этом рассказывали...

– У них поэтому телефонов не было! – осеняет малыша Рикки.

– Господи, эта страна погибла, – ворчит Баки куда-то себе в картошку.

– Да, Рикки, – мягко говорит Стив. – У них много чего не было. И отец Джимми думал, что получил хорошее место, и сможет содержать семью. Семья была большая. Но фирма, где он работал, разорилась в одночасье – хотя считалась процветающей. И он оказался на улице.

– Отстой, – говорит Кевин.

– Полный, – подтверждает Баки. – Когда не можешь работать, остается только пить взаймы в дешевых пабах и колотить всех, кто под руку подвернется.

Кевин кивает, будто соглашаясь с каждым его словом.

– А потом Грант... тот, который рисовал – тяжело заболел. Вообще-то он болел каждую зиму... да и каждое лето, если честно. Но в тот год болезнь оказалась особенно тяжелой, а у мамы этого мальчишки не было денег на лекарства. Обычно вторая семья ей подкидывала, а тут они сами еле-еле выживали...

– Они сказали, что он умрет, – мрачно сообщает Баки. Он смотрит на свои руки. Так, будто вспоминает о чем-то. – Двустороннее воспаление легких, с его-то здоровьем... надеяться не на что. Его друг это услышал. Случайно. Детям ведь ничего не говорят. Он думал, что тогда тоже, наверное, умрет. Шел по улице и так думал. И встретил цыганку. Хотел пройти мимо, потому что «позолотить ручку» ему было не на что. Да и красть у него было нечего. И все-таки цыганка к нему прицепилась. Посмотрела черными глазами и говорит: «Ты, мол, сам виноват. Сам ходил за смертью.»

Парень напугался. За какой смертью, говорит.

А цыганка: «На кладбище был? Был. Землю копал? Копал. Кто тебе велел?»

Он струхнул тогда, ну и выложил ей все про компас, и про ту красивую даму. А цыганка и говорит:

«Это вы с другом на приманку попались. Видно, той даме очень одиноко у себя в могиле, вот она вас и пригласила».

Парень еле остаток ночи прождал. На следующий день навестил друга и забрал у него компас из тайника. Грант был уже совсем плох: лежит и еле дышит, священника звать собираются. Ладно. Джимми дождался вечера, взял лопату, дождался, когда отец напьется и свалится спать, и дал деру на кладбище. Пришел. А зимой, надо сказать, там все выглядит по другому. Он давай искать тот надгробный камень – и никак найти не может. Причем странно: вроде бы он узнавал могилы, что были рядом, а той самой, старинной, где дама лежала – как след простыл. И вот он ищет, ищет, а ночь темная, и тут внезапно в полной темноте – огонек!

– Тот самый? – выдохнул Билли.

– Если бы. Фонарь кладбищенского сторожа. Он того парня хвать за ухо и вместе с лопатой потащил в полицию. Как кричал – на весь квартал было слышно. Обзывал малолетним расхитителем гробниц и, – Баки набрал воздуха в грудь, но Стив кинул на него негодующий взгляд, и он сдулся:

– ...и разными другими словами.

По публике у костра прошел разочарованный вздох...

– Перебудил весь город и доставил в участок. А в участке за него живо взялись, вытряхнули компас из кармана. Ну, реакция понятна: откуда у мальчишки такая дорогая вещь? А Джимми цыганка так напугала, что он уже готов был в любом воровстве сознаться, только чтоб ему помогли найти ту могилу... Повезло, что полицейский знал его семью. И потом, никто не обращался с жалобой, что компас украли. В общем, отвезли парня домой с комфортом, а дома отец за него взялся как следует. Потому что, когда твоего сына доставляют домой на полицейской машине, это уж совсем никуда не годится. Но даже когда он валялся на кровати задним местом кверху, то одному радовался: компас ему не отдали, он остался в полиции. А значит, их со Сти... со вторым мальчишкой эта дама преследовать больше не будет. Вот только... через несколько дней полицейский, который с ним говорил, отправился арестовывать банду бутлегеров, и его подстрелили.

– Может, и не из-за компаса, – бурчит Кевин. – Копы вечно всюду лезут.

– Может, – говорит Баки. – Никто так и не узнал. Но Грант через пару дней пошел на поправку. Джимми дождался, чтоб это мелкое чучело начало вредничать. Если больной вредничает – это самый верный знак, что он поправляется. Ну и рассказал ему про компас... А тот только рад был.

– Потому что во сне та дама к нему приходила, – нарушает молчание Стив. И все радовалась, что теперь все устроится, и скоро ее дорогой мальчик придет к ней в гости...

– На угол Пятой Авеню и Двадцать пятой, – тихо говорит Лоретта.

– Точно, – кивает Стив. – Но вскоре он поправился, и все стало хорошо. Мальчики выросли и почти забыли про компас. Вернее... они помнили, конечно, но с годами стало казаться, будто они все это придумали.

– А дальше?

– А дальше у Гранта умерла мама, – говорит Стив. – Он был уже почти совсем взрослый, но все равно очень тосковал.

Теперь у костра сочувственно молчат. Тут все надеются, что их когда-нибудь заберут – но и о тоске по близким знают не понаслышке.

– После похорон он остался на кладбище, потому что хотел подольше побыть с мамой. А когда все-таки решил уйти, то едва не споткнулся об очень старую надгробную плиту. И хотя в первый раз они с другом не сумели даже прочитать имя той дамы, он почему-то был уверен, что это ее надгробие. Что самое удивительное, могила показалась ему почти знакомой. Как будто он приходил к ней уже не раз. Хотя на самом деле он толком ее и не видел...

Стив замолкает, и Баки приходится легонько его подтолкнуть.

– А когда он наконец пришел домой, то хотел убрать плащ на вешалку и почувствовал в кармане что-то тяжелое. Сунул руку, а там...

– Компас! – выдохнул кто-то из малышни, не в силах сдержаться.

– Именно. Компас. И совершенно непонятно было, откуда он взялся. Грант тогда испугался, конечно. Внушил себе, что помутился от горя и сам его выкопал. Хотя компас был абсолютно чистым, как будто и не лежал в земле...

– И потом он заперся с этой штукой дома, – ябедничающим голосом сказал Баки, – хотя его друг предлагал пожить у него. Но Грант всегда был упрям, как осел...

– До него просто еще не дошло, что он остался один, – тихо проговорил Стив. – Ну и потом... он не хотел рассказывать другу о компасе. И не рассказывал. Он почти не выходил из квартиры. Работы в ту зиму почти не было, так что он пару недель просто... сидел и рисовал ту давно умершую даму.

– Так что Джимми пришлось практически вламываться в квартиру. Вломился – а там повсюду портреты. Он тоже очень испугался и забрал этот компас к такой-то матери...

– Закопал его обратно?

Баки хмыкает:

– На самом деле все было более прозаично. Зима в тот год выдалась очень холодная. Так что Джимми отнес компас в ломбард и купил на эти деньги угля. И после этого его друг пришел в себя...

– И несколько лет они о компасе не вспоминали, – подхватывает Стив. – Грант все-таки ушел жить к товарищу, потом они сняли на двоих квартиру, и это было совсем неплохо.

Он замолкает, смотрит в костер. И повторяет:

– Совсем, совсем неплохо. Пока не началась война. Вторая мировая, – поясняет он на сей раз. Грант... он хотел пойти на войну, но его не брали. Слишком был хилый. Зато забрали его друга. Джимми, в отличие от него, был умнее и на войну не рвался. Но так всегда бывает...

Баки открывает рот, будто хочет что-то сказать – и закрывает. Выкатывает из костра очередную картофелину и начинает ее чистить.

– Но в конце концов Гранту повезло, и он попал в... специальную программу, и оказался на фронте, рядом со своим другом.

– И, – начинает Баки, но Стив жестом просит его замолчать. Какое-то время они переглядываются, пряча странные улыбки. Но улыбка Баки угасает, когда Стив говорит:

– И там, на фронте, Грант познакомился с девушкой. Это была очень красивая девушка, и он даже стал думать, что, может быть, женится на ней. Дурака свалял, конечно...

– Почему дурака? – спрашивает кто-то из девчонок. Конечно, как зашла речь о женитьбе, они оживились.

– Потому что нельзя жениться без любви. И нельзя полюбить по необходимости.

– По необходимости? – переспрашивает Дженна. У Стива становится такое лицо, с которым взрослые обычно говорят «вырастешь – поймешь».

– Это неважно, – говорит он мягко. – Важно другое: когда Грант наконец добрался до фронта, один его друг сделал для него... специальное оружие.

Билли думает, что знает, какое именно оружие. И что за «специальная программа» была у Гранта. Он же не идиот, комиксы читал. Но вот такой истории ни в одном компасе не рассказывалось.

– Друг подарил ему целый комплект оружия... и компас.

Ребята дружно выдыхают.

– Тот же самый?

– Сперва он подумал, что нет – ну откуда бы этому компасу взяться в Европе? А на войне эта штука нужная. И откажешься – друг обидится. И только когда остался в одиночестве и открыл его, опять увидел ту фотографию... Тогда он и решил, что это, наверное, такое проклятие.

– Быстро сообразил, – хмыкает кто-то из старших. Стив эту реплику игнорирует.

– Он уже понимал, что избавиться от компаса не получится. Так что он решил поступить по-другому. Вынул не без труда фотографию той дамы и сжег в печке. А на ее место поставил фотографию той девушки, которая тогда ему нравилась...

– Не по-настоящему, – уточняет Дженна.

– Не по-настоящему, – соглашается Стив. – Но она сама по себе была очень сильной и упрямой, и он подумал, что ее фотография поможет одолеть проклятие. Но вот беда... Когда он смотрел на это фото, ему казалось, что та девушка начинает все больше и больше походить на даму из компаса.

– У нее были такие же яркие губы и такой же взгляд, – высказался Баки. – Как будто она пытается пригвоздить вас к стенке. Жутко.

– Брось, Бак, – говорит Стив, отчего-то не глядя на товарища. – Не была она такой уж страшной.

– Джимми ее боялся, – Баки тоже на Стива не смотрит.

– У Джимми, – отчетливо говорит Стив, – не было никаких причин ее бояться. Никаких. 

Баки смотрит на него... очень быстро и очень странно. Таких взглядов не бывает между вожатыми. Билли отчего-то заливается краской. Тьфу.

– Но как бы то ни было, фотография ему не помогла, – голос Стива становится четким, от него как будто разносится эхо. – Через несколько месяцев отряду Гранта поручили одну сложную операцию... И во время этой операции его друг погиб. И Грант... не мог отделаться от мысли, что та дама все-таки добилась своего. Получила себе... собеседника и партнера по танцам.

Билли вдруг начинает казаться, что за спиной шуршит совсем не ветер. Что это дама в викторианском платье приглядывается к их толпе, выбирая себе подходящих друзей. Он поежился.

– Грант после этого тоже долго не прожил. Он захватил немецкий самолет с... с оружием. И уронил его в океан, потому что это оружие необходимо было уничтожить. Ему не было страшно, он думал, что Джимми дожидается его с другой стороны. Но перед тем, как направить самолет вниз, он вытащил компас, открыл его и поставил прямо у руля. Потому что хотел быть уверенным, что этот проклятый компас сгинет вместе с ним...

Его голос затихает. Дама цвета сепии шуршит ветками, обходит их костер, присматривается.

– Ой, мамочки, мне страшно, – ахает кто-то из девчонок.

– Но ведь это не все, – говорит Билли. – Это же не конец истории!

Баки хмыкает. Протягивает ему железной рукой прутик с нанизанным зефиром. Билли берет его осторожно, чтобы не коснуться раскаленных пальцев. Неохота потом сидеть в медпункте. Плавали – знаем.

– Не все, говоришь?

Баки улыбается. Значит, все закончилось не так уж плохо.

– Вам бы пора по палаткам, – не слишком уверенно говорит Стив. И тут, конечно, начинается:

– Какие палатки!

– Мы же не заснем!

– Если не расскажете до конца, мы точно спать не будем!

– Да еще даже и не поздно!

Стив вздыхает. Смотрит почему-то на Билли. Тот ободряюще ему улыбается. В конце концов, вся эта мелкота в большинстве своем понятия не имеет о Капитане Америке и его друге. Как будто тут еще кто-то читает классику... Так что вряд ли кто-то, кроме Билли, раскроет их тайну. Что они – не просто Стив и Баки, а те самые Стив и Баки...

– Ладно. Доскажу, только уговор: как только закончу, все по палаткам и без разговоров!

– Есть, сэр! – орут.

– Билли прав. У этой истории есть продолжение. Оба героя чудом не погибли, но пришли в себя... через много лет после войны, – он мешкает, будто не зная, о чем стоит рассказывать, а о чем – нет. – Когда Грант проснулся, он был один, посреди страны, которой он не знал. И его вещи оказались... в архивах. Он надеялся, что компас сгинул, но зря. Он был на месте. Гранту сказали, что он оказался среди его вещей. Даже океан его не взял...

Грант забрал компас из архивов. Там ведь кто только не лазал, и историки, и студенты... Удивительно, что никто раньше на него не наткнулся и не заполучил проклятие.

– А может, эта дама его ждала, – в первый раз подает голос Киниша. У нее бабушка вроде бы занимается вуду. Занималась – до Щелчка.

– Может быть. Так или иначе, Грант забрал компас... а скоро обнаружилось, что та организация, где он работает, принадлежит... фашистам. Тем самым, против кого он дрался во Второй мировой. И что фашисты забрали его друга, пытали и заставили его работать на себя...

– Но ведь они помирились? – пищит кто-то из малышни, и Стив вдруг начинает смеяться.

– Помирились, еще как. Сначала как следует набили друг другу морду, а потом... помирились.

Кевин одобрительно кивает. Видно, в его квартале так и полагается мириться с друзьями – через мордобой.

А пока били морды, компас соскользнул и улетел в Потомак. И опять они решили, что с ним распрощались...

– Но, как вы уже догадываетесь – как бы не так. Потом... потом много всего произошло. Но главное – Грант нашел Джимми. Он никогда не думал, что его друг окажется жив. Он ведь думал, что потерял его навсегда.

Краем глаза Билли видит, как Пит и Сол, закадычные друзья, прижимаются друг к другу ближе, и Пит обнимает Сола за плечи.

– На самом деле Джимми доставил другу немало проблем, – замечает Баки. Он подбирает с земли какую-то палку и начинает что-то на ней вырезать охотничьим ножом. Билли кажется, что ему просто неловко смотреть на Стива.

– Неважно, – говорит Стив. – Грант все равно был счастлив каждую минуту. А потом... а потом был Щелчок.

Стив замолкает и беспомощно оглядывает ребят. От одного этого слова все как-то сникли, и Билли с нетерпением ждет, чтобы Стив заговорил снова – но у того не сразу получается продолжить.

– Так вышло, что Грант остался, а Джимми исчез. Совсем как на войне. Как будто он опять... заплатил своей жизнью за его. Как будто они двое не могли жить на свете одновременно. Слишком мешали...

– Кому? – спрашивает Киниша.

– Не знаю. Может, Богу...

Тут Баки отрывается от резьбы по дереву и крепко сжимает его локоть. С минуту оба молчат, но никто не осмеливается их окликнуть.

– Грант... вернулся домой один. Половина людей исчезли. Грант думал, что знает, как поступать в любой непонятной ситуации. Драться, пока кулаки не заболят. А тут – и драться стало не с кем. И он... он не знал, что делать. В какой-то момент решил прибраться дома... и в ящике стола, сверху, обнаружил компас...

Все молчат.

– Надо было его выбросить, сжечь, отнести цыганам... Но Грант решил, что, наверное, так оно и надо. Он смирился с проклятием. И стал все чаще смотреть на фотографию. На ту девушку, в которую почти влюбился в годы войны. И чем дольше он на нее смотрел, тем больше ему казалось, что он любил ее по-настоящему; и в конце концов мог думать только о ней. А о Джимми забыл, как будто его на самом деле никогда не было.

– Это наваждение, – авторитетно сказала Киниша. – Надо было взять черную курицу, пойти с ней на перекресток дорог и...

Билли на нее зашипел.

– Наверное, – мирно согласился Стив. – Но Грант не знал, что это наваждение. И Джимми рядом не было, чтобы раздобыть черную курицу. И так он прожил почти пять лет, повсюду расхаживая с компасом. И потом... при Возвращении, – он сглотнул. – Грант едва заметил, что Джимми вернулся. Он помнил их дружбу – но так, в тумане, как будто все это осталось в глубоком детстве. И... все, что его интересовало – это та девушка из компаса. И тогда...

Он замолк, явно не зная, как продолжать. И на помощь пришел Баки. Они и в самом деле были, как Пит и Сол – те тоже любую историю рассказывали вдвоем.

– И тогда его друг, изобретатель, придумал что-то вроде машины времени. И у Гранта появилась возможность вернуться в послевоенное время и найти ту девушку, пока она была еще молода.

– Ну, точнее, это я так думал, – снова вступил Стив.

Все были так поглощены рассказом, что никто даже не спросил, можно ли им посмотреть машину времени.

– И Грант... он решил так и сделать. Никому не сказал об этом, но Джимми... Джимми и так догадывался. А время – это очень странная субстанция. С ним лучше не шутить. Но Грант об этом тогда не думал. Он нырнул... прямо в середину этой субстанции. А в кармане у него лежал компас. И когда он пришел в себя, та девушка была там. Она улыбалась и была счастлива, что Грант к ней вернулся. Она завела патефон, и они танцевали. И все было... почти как в мыслях Гранта на войне, когда он думал, что вернется домой, женится и купит дом. Только все... немного размытое. Как будто не совсем настоящее. Грант сперва подумал, что он просто к прошлому еще не приноровился. И они все танцевали, танцевали... и девушка так радовалась, что Грант к ней вернулся... Она рассказывала, как ужасно без него скучала – совсем одна. «Представляешь, совсем одна, мой дорогой мальчик...» И тогда Гранту стало не по себе. Он удрал покурить. Никогда не курил – и вам не советую, но тут просто нужен был предлог, чтобы на секунду выйти из дома. Он вышел, постоял... Вокруг был такой мирный пейзаж, совсем та Америка, которую он помнил в детстве. Лето, тихо... И чем дольше он на это смотрел, тем больше это походило на застывшую картинку или старую фотографию... А сам домик был идеальным, с белым забором и ярко окрашенным почтовым ящиком. И Грант посмотрел на ящик. А там указан был только номер. Тысяча семьсот сорок пятый...

Билли на всякий случай приобнимает Дженну. Так, не надо думать, что он разнюнился или испугался. Просто успокоить хочет, девчонки – народ впечатлительный.

– Он забежал обратно в дом, и вдруг оказалось, что играет там давно не патефон, а орган. И вместо той девушки, оставленной на войне, сидит та самая дама со старинной фотографии. И улыбается...

– А как же он выбрался?

– Ну... не то, чтобы выбрался, – ухмыляется Стив. – Скорее – его вытащили за шиворот. Потому что Джимми все понял.

– Не то, чтобы все, – снова вступает Баки. – Понял, что с сопляком что-то не так, и что его надо спасать. Уговорил, чтобы и его прокатили на машине времени. Были технические сложности, так он, пока ждал, едва до мяса ногти не сгрыз, – под укоризненным взглядом Стива он спохватывается и говорит:

– Это образное выражение. И грызть ногти плохо. И вот... когда Джимми наконец засунули в ту машину, он даже не знал, куда хочет попасть. Знал только, что ищет друга. И когда очнулся... оказался на Гринвудском кладбище. Причем пусть меня повесят, но это точно было кладбище довоенных времен. И темнотища... Ни светляка, ни сторожа. Тогда Джимми сам вытащил фонарик и стал изо всех сил звать друга по имени.

– Ну и вот. Тогда я... тогда Грант и услышал, как друг зовет его по имени. И как будто наваждение спало. Он рванулся прочь из этого дома, но стоило ему открыть дверь – и дом как будто развалился в одночасье, и обломки его едва не засыпали. Грант еле-еле выбрался... и когда выкарабкался на воздух, оказалось, что он лежит на кладбище, в земле, прямо у расколотого на мелкие части старинного надгробия... Тогда он вскочил на ноги, и что есть силы бросился в том направлении, откуда слышался голос.

– Джимми думал, с ним родимчик будет. Когда к нему подбежало этакое чудище Баскервилей, само в земле и грязи, а глаза дикие. Когда пришел в себя, взял это чудище за руку, и рванули мы обратно в наше время так, что пятки засверкали...

С этими словами он берет ведро воды и с размаху выливает на костер. Огонь гаснет с недовольным шипением. Накатывает молчание.

– А как же компас? – спрашивает кто-то.

– А он по дороге где-то потерялся. Скорее всего, остался в той могиле... где ему самое место. Все, малышня, история окончилась, все стало хорошо, так что встаем и по палаткам. И если кому надо по делам, давайте сейчас сразу...

Но «по делам» никто не разбегается. Дженна снова поднимает руку:

– А они поженились? Грант и Джимми?

Половина присутствующих грохает от смеха. Остальная совершенно очевидно ждет ответа.

– Мужикам же нельзя жениться, ты чего!

– Это у ваших реднеков нельзя, – с достоинством говорит она. – А в нашем штате можно.

Стив почему-то обнимает Баки.

– Знаешь, Дженна, это очень хороший вопрос. И мы обещаем над ним подумать. Обещаем?

Баки ворчит что-то непонятное, но в целом кажется довольным. Билли про себя пожимает плечами.

***

Сам он собирается «по делам» уже гораздо позже, пролежав в палатке час без сна. Не от страха, а... ну просто так, не спится. Когда он вылезает на свет божий, костер опять горит – только маленький, и рядом с ним, обнявшись, сидят вожатые. Билли снова пожимает плечами – но в конце концов, это не его дело. Взрослые странные. Он потихоньку пробирается до не очень отдаленных кустов. В кустах, как назло, что-то шуршит, но Билли не собирается сдаваться. Он делает, что нужно, очень быстро (чтобы то, в кустах, не схватило его за голую задницу), застегивает штаны и выпрыгивает наружу. Вожатые по-прежнему сидят у костра, и Билли думает, что страшно больше не будет – пока не видит, как нечто появляется из темноты и шагает к огню. Шагает нетвердо – и Билли, прежде чем испугаться окончательно, думает, что оно похоже на прямоходящего, но почему-то очень пьяного енота.

– Мужики! – кричит существо, и Билли не понимает, почему вожатые не вскакивают в страхе, а только приветственно машут ему в ответ. – Эй, мужики, вам компас не нужен? Мужики, я вам компас принес!


End file.
